imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Ranger Guide (in Korean)
안녕하새요. 요즘 IMO 쓰시는분들 재가 가이드해드리갰음... 래블 1-10 은 당어리 와 쿠이, 보어, 버섯, 꽃 와 버섯랜드 의 사는 것들 주기시면, 래블 어프 대슴. 빠이빠이 >.< 1-10 Do not sell a yirepkkajineun dimudigap never lived sigo accumulates if rongeul dimugateungyeongwooneu n 6 becomes the pasyeodo Rep 1. Kuyireul receive a quest to catch the innkeeper while collecting five clover brings a stage, then get permission and deopsyat kuka 10 to eat here if Seagate sell after 1-2 Rep 2. Will learn to catch the tree donggeuri deopsyateul Continue until you can die just so donggeuri using a slow speed while out back slightly to 3 Rep hunt to catch you for donggeuri salposi wear cotton clothes will get And lower Contracting and will collect a little money selling drugs and japtaemdeuleul Rep 3. Trees continue to learn donggeuri you hold japtaempandoneuro deopsyat two stages Rep 4. Yeongeommeokeusimyeon paepnida hanmarissik slowly selling pigs woodeuneunopjoteungeo like a wild boar meat in here, sell it to collect only five sigo dabeorisineunge geoga kkoteoleun sasineunbun no good anyway But Johnny made 25 collecting narksin narkjang lack kansu I'll do to you get the facial geureolba shredded wild boar meat in five break the innkeeper is the Quest Rep 5. Kkisigo woodeuneul hapowa concentrated bets a scratch japtaem sasigo dondoesimyeon deopsyat three stages to the live stage yujeobun (price 1,000 won) continues to catch the pigs grab traction control bulldozer dwaesindamyeon Junior Put some teeth and eating a ring to be visible Please do not yet anyway. baewobaya actors should not such a big help, nor is the two Law for the Promotion Law for the Promotion of the populace donahkkyeoyahaeyo Rep 6. Continue to contact pigs paeseyo mushrooms gently concentrated two librarians Learn dondoesimyeon Difficult Rep 7. Go out into the swamp of mushrooms paepnida peusyo three stages to naohgin much-_-; old feathers gaemoahseo 5 5 kulrinjupnida pasyeodo Anytime occasionally give a good idea to stack neatly illustrates kulrinyi digapyina dimureul Rep 8. Deopsyat three stages over a flower to catch the spirit by eating five or more Learn naji is the time to sell is even Bossier (price and sell it to him the mysteries of the unknown -_-;) seeds to get to a seat on the Inc. 500 to 1,000 people per unit gathered, so I help neunttaega joteuldeut Rep 9. Now the store has just begun. Subroutines money rongboreul live (please do not buy oprongbo oprongboneun dimuga repje as well as 10 coats of ssimureul I) or subroutines yukrongeul dimureul selling live poisonous spider itself, and a black spider webs Watch your a good idea to come together neatly torn brochure please also bring indented Rep 10. Once you have a lasso and chungsyateul actor sigo yukrongeul paepnida poisonous spiders (if not paepsidang yukrongyi) also neatly silk sieve to collect more than 10 one ob sigo ganggap eat ten thousand days until 11 motmeokeusimyeon Rep webs If you live more than 10 mupeulroyo ganggapche pasyeoseo digap 4 ganggapdo pasyeoseo platform is fine Well by now, flat molars equipment 1-6 ronge about four ganggap getgunyo So I guess defending 11 so let's take a look at Law for the Promotion of up to 11-22 Rep 11. 1 per sanmok cheonssik sasigo sanban rongboreul platforms along the beach, go to 4 or Red Hold the crab in here, a hard shell neatly collected 100 radinege sokhyangttajiji if I gave them to drink quickly getting the shoes creates a platform 4 (a slow mandeusyeo It does not matter) sells a tiny coral Damas torn booklets, indented shield three intensive three-stage traction dannaohmeun actor yujeobun If it's too tough to sell, get in crab trap fall back slightly while using too ssijumeun paesimyeon are you going to come easyaccumulates in beongjangnaohmyeon kkigeona sell just do peuleophaji Rep 12. Yukrongbokkisimeun paepnida easier to hunt for the right wing are you going to don if it's too tough or too using the lasso around the obstacles and the occasional visible from the back of the paesimyeon hasildeut easy snare using variants of the right wing will get to straddle two ten thousand and one Olga danyina component just learn to sigeona deukhasimyeon peuljakhasigo Other taemdeul (2 rongso dig, etc.) to the yujeobun urge you to sell, and gathered good coming bulsaneun Rep 13. Continue to collect the right wing 25 paemyeonseo bulsan kulrinkwereul acid and slowly replace Forget and between 11-13 for women buy deona Put some hair tonic on page 4 or buy a ball if kkisi nine peuljakeun is slowly Rep 14. Kulrinkwereul ttakkaesigo deungdeone foray! Straddle the jupsidang donggeuri silwoowa if too easy to fall getjyo ㅋ ㅋ simhani prepared machulnaksiga your dungeon first floor there are many tonic gasigong 공 0 ^ ^ 공're sold prices vary from 4 donggeuri Please gathered leaves just want to be pasyeodo But nothing good comes raging after 3-5 Mt sells a decent tuopahnimyeon Please Damas Like This If keomporeul kkisigo If you do not have a component to do it as soon as profusely keomporeul ssimureul seek to sell or a sheik or a variant of sigo nogada the right wing is acceptable and is Mad Quest youngring kwekkaesyeoseo want in. Rep 15. Although a little on my plate to straddle the skull bones, gather information for letting too tough to catch if you catch the spider by being underground is acceptable geomjulnogadareul Rep 16. If this point is yukkeomkkisyeoya geomppyeogapeul bone silk dress collection to create a combined geomppyeogapeul yujeobun or just good stuff to the married and the gaping opeun fund, but it's okay too. Ganggap pasyeoseo make your buying, letting and henceforth sohal Put some To get the black skull and skeleton hoegoleun unconditionally kill your catch while I'm here to get your hunting ppyeogapeun cheop than 23 or so more than five of the last to be sold was sold. Rep 17. But that crowd, but the sohwaleul sohalkkimyeon view kkilpilyoneun sohwalnogada hasyeododwaego while yet to catch back up yirepkkajineunyo beulseu hoegolgwa listed on the second floor to weaken the two actors said he'd catch the eye Now sigo he sells five or more that comes jumo Please Damas Rep 18. AR discount priced three to five thousand three live or to replace or deusyeoseo nunpulrinkuyi jolkuinhyeong said he'd catch it on the second floor of AR discount 3 to 50 dongip geuenpissiege 'm gonna miss you for Mathematica is a hat donggeuri peuljak Make your big 3 or above kkisi's response to a lady carried a back up or if nogada Damas continue sohaleopeusimyeon nunpulrinkuyi Grab this if you don't jamkuneun sohwal kkisi It'll be difficult to easily tap japeusildeut keompomyeon haguyo still nobody that can emerge sohwalyi paeseyo Rep 19. Continue to go to John Goss Goss sigeona nunku catch is paesyeodo Rep 19 until I -_-;; nunku paetdaneun Rep 20. Palo Burgos turn now to sell you for eating yerong Stoneskin allowance is a mandatory skill learning toys Are Worked multi-shot, feel free to arrange Wu Can Rep 21. Let the third floor of the dark eyes of the para-or lizard baemkkoridomabaemeul ildaelrohaedo both straddle and hold it so it hurts a lot and ate Help support dogapeul Rep 22. Imp Grab dogapipeusigo seen occasionally over Specifications catch the down-to-earth answers to eat a lot of speed difference between traction geubohago sohwaleun hunting was Anna's hard to catch the boss sohwalroneun geuboreul kkisyeotdamyeon ten thousand days to grow If you're two minutes Hillier Hillier challenge is even if 1 person Continue until I'm over digital (about 13 times I got dijigo ...) Yijeongdo roughly 22 raseo d d i repyi he fits in, then write to the Law for the Promotion of ㅋ yijeongdo repyi'd like to see him perhaps his own ass in the future, I think there is a major feat sseungeul is not necessarily the answer I honestly think mwojapatneunjido annago jeorepttae c d When you're not a straddle beodeon poisonous spiders can fly yeah probably has not even kweseuteuna skill displayed in a rematch of the-_-; you still want to be a lot of traction assist the development of Xiamen beurohi bloody hope it's more wind yiyeotseupnida How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Ranger Category:Ranger Skill Book Category:Ranger Weapon Category:Guide:Ranger